Love or Hate?
by Aelli Flame
Summary: Lately Joey has been thinking about Kaiba, but he's not entirely sure why. Will a bet bring them together or drive them apart?
1. A bet is made

I'm back XD and with another shonen-ai-ish couple ready. If you read, please leave a review so I know if people are reading it or not, or add a suggestion. Ahem. I do not and never will (except perhaps in my dreams/fantasies) own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Love or Hate?**

Chapter 1

By: Aelli Flame

Joey walked down the dark hall of the apparently empty school. He left his jacket here and it was right before spring break so he didn't want to be without it the whole time. After picking it up, he passed a classroom where he heard noises.

"Who's there?" he asked looking around the room.

A dark figure dropped from behind him and wrapped their arms around his body pulling him close. "I thought I'd be waiting here forever for you to get your jacket. Stupid puppy, making me wait like that. I could have had something else to do."

"Kaiba?" Joey asked in surprise squirming a little, but not succeeding in breaking free.

"Mmm hmm," Kaiba mumbled and whispered in his ear, "You're not getting away, you're mine tonight."

He began to kiss Joey's neck as Joey's eyes widened as he found he couldn't move. Kaiba pulled Joey so he was facing him and began to kiss his mouth, first softly and then more dominantly, slipping his tongue into Joey's mouth. He ended the kiss after he found that air was becoming a problem and pulled off Joey's shirt beginning to kiss the boy's chest.

Joey's mind was quickly losing all sense it once had, 'This is Kaiba, how can I feel this way?' He moaned lightly when Kaiba found that his belly button was sensitive.

Kaiba grinned, "You like that?" He licked the spot again causing Joey to moan again. He moved back up to his mouth again and french kissed Joey again, although this time, Joey kissed back. They struggled for dominance and when Kaiba won he began to suck on Joey's tongue. They pulled apart after a bit and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Joey," Kaiba said breaking the silence.

Joey blushed, "Same here."

They kissed again only more softly, as if they wanted to show the other how they loved the other in the kiss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed as he shot out of bed. 'I just had a dream where Kaiba and I…' He screamed again and tried to keep from throwing up.

Joey got up and got dressed for school, it was the last day before spring vacation and he was glad that it wasn't longer.

'If I had to be near Kaiba for too long I might think of the dream and either throw up or begin to fight him again for making me think like that.'

He walked down the stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. His dad walked down the stairs and stared at him.

"What was all that screaming for?" he asked as he got his own cereal and sat down.

Joey thought for a moment, "Just this dream I had. Don't ask about it, it's too bad to think about."

Joey's dad nodded accepting the situation with out question as Joey got up and walked to school. He met Yugi and Tristan on the way, but his mind was still pondering what could have made him think like that.

"Hey Yug, what causes dreams?" He asked trying not to sound too suspicious.

Yugi looked up at Joey and responded, "It depends, they can be wishes that we hide, a hidden fear, or just what we were thinking about before we went to sleep. Why? What did you dream?" Yugi asked accusatory.

"Nothing," Joey waved off. 'That dream must have been my greatest fear. That's a relief. I was afraid that it meant that I'm gay.'

They walked in and met up with Tea and Ryou beginning a conversation almost immediately.

"Where's Yami?" Ryou asked Yugi carelessly.

Yugi glared slightly and pouted, "Where's Bakura?"

"Good point," Ryou said smirking.

They walked into the classroom and Seto came up to them.

"Hey puppy you look more stupid than usual today." Seto said smirking.

Joey growled, "Why you."

Joey jumped Kaiba and began punching him with Kaiba soon fighting back and pinning him to the ground.

Joey growled again blushing slightly, "I could beat you in a duel. I challenge you to a duel after school today."

Kaiba sighed, "Puppy I may have something better to do."

Joey blushed remembering the dream again, "Are you backing down from a challenge?"

Kaiba sighed, "Fine, but if I win you have to do something for me."

Joey nodded, "Then if I win same to you. I won't lose."

The bell rang and class began. The day seemed to go quickly as Joey thought of what he would do when he won the duel. The only problem was the fact that the dream continuously popped into his head. When they got to the duel, Kaiba crushed Joey.

"So, what were you saying before? Something about not losing?" Kaiba smirked.

Joey sighed, "What do I have to do?"

Kaiba grinned, "You're my personal slave for a day and you aren't allowed to complain."

Dun dun dun…

Yeah, I have a plot I swear.

If you have any ideas I'll consider them so send them in.


	2. The bet carried out

Me again, I'm actually continuing this. Hope you review.

-means change in POV

**Love or Hate?**

Chapter 2 

"You're slave?" Joey asked in outrage.

"Yes." Kaiba answered calmly attaching a collar and leash around Joey's neck. "Now get into my limo."

Joey got in the limo and sat as far away from Kaiba as the leash would allow, sending odd glances at him.

"Won't your brother be against this," Joey asked Kaiba hoping to get out of it.

"He's staying with his pen pal for the next week so will never know, unless you admit that you lost to me again." Seto said smirking. "Sit closer," he said pulled on the leash making Joey fall onto him. "That's better," he tossed Joey his cell phone hitting him squarely in the head.

Joey jerked up grabbing the cell phone, "What was that for?" he screamed out.

Kaiba sighed, "Can you really be that stupid? Call your house and tell them you're staying with a friend for the day."

Joey growled and dialed his number tell his dad that he was staying with a friend that he didn't know for the day because the friend just moved in. After his father agreed he hung up the phone and gave it back to Kaiba. The limo arrived at Kaiba's mansion and the two boys got out and walked inside.

"Here are the rules," Kaiba said, "1. You will call me master and nothing else. 2. You must do whatever I ask you to. 3. You aren't allowed to complain."

Joey nodded and swallowed his pride, "Master, where will I sleep?"

Kaiba led him to a room next door to his own, "This way I can call you whenever I need you."

Joey walked into the room and checked it out. It was a nice room, it was even better than his own room all done in his favorite color, green. There were some clothes in the closet for him and other objects he would need were also in the room. He lay down and waited to be called.

Kaiba closed and locked the door of his room, 'The puppy can't know what he's doing to me, calling me master and wearing that collar. I have no idea why this is happening to me. I've never felt anything towards anyone before, so why him?' he visualized kissing Joey and decided to try it. 'He is my slave, what I want to do he must do.'

Kaiba unlocked the door and walked into Joey's room. He looked around and saw Joey lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Puppy, are you awake?" Kaiba asked shaking him gently.

Joey jerked away from the same dream that he had earlier to find Kaiba standing over him, "What do you want _master_?" He asked sarcastically.

Kaiba looked down at him, "Do you want to eat or not?"

"Fine," Joey spat out before turning sweet, "What can I do for you master?" 

Kaiba looked at Joey for a few seconds, 'Nothing puppy, I just wanted you awake."

They sat there in silence for about ten minutes as Joey thought more about his dream and Kaiba stared at Joey.

"Master," Joey said making Kaiba jump slightly.

"Yes?"

"May I do something to you?"

Kaiba pondered the question, "It depends on what you want to do."

Joey sat in silence before answering, "Could I kiss you master?"

Kaiba sat there shocked, "No, but I'll kiss you."

Kaiba pulled Joey closer to him with the leash and crushed his lips onto Joey's, slipping his tongue inside and exploring. He found that he enjoyed how Joey tasted, like he had just eaten candy. He pulled out of Joey's mouth and set their foreheads against each other's.

Joey groaned panting slightly, "Why did you stop master?"

Kaiba walked out of Joey's room, " I'll call you when I need you to do something."

Joey sighed, "What did I do wrong? I wanted to see if the dream keeps coming because I like him, and I do, but he left. Maybe he doesn't like me."

He touched his lips, which were still tingling from the contact and lay down curling up to dream of him again.

Kaiba threw himself on his bed, "Idiot, nobody can get close to you, he'll just hurt you in the end." He sighed it sounded stupid when he said it, 'Okay, so he never hurts anybody that he cares about, but he's always hated me before.'

Kaiba walked back into Joey's room to explain and he saw Joey laying down again, only this time there were tear streaks across his face. He began to talk in his sleep.

"As soon as I fall in love with you, you leave me. Why? Did I do something wrong? I love you Seto." Tears continued to stream down Joey's face as he spoke.

Kaiba didn't even bother to shake Joey this time, but instead woke him up by kissing him on the lips.

"Wha?" Joey asked.

Kaiba sighed, "I may not be good at this romance thing, but can you try to bear with me? As for the deal, it's off, if you'll be with me then I've got what I wanted."

Joey grinned like an idiot and jumped Kaiba, hugging him. "Of course, I love you… do I still have to call you master."

Kaiba grinned, "You can if you like, but you can also call me Seto."

Joey grinned snuggling into Kaiba's shirt, "I love you Seto."

Kaiba smiled, "I love you too Joey."

There's going to be an epilogue chapter, and then it's done. Review… please. It makes me happy when there is nothing else.


	3. Epilogue

Last part of this story I swear, and it shouldn't be too long either since it's just the epilogue. To anyone who has reviewed, you are really awesome, to anyone reading this for the first time, review, they keep me writing.

The school was in an uproar, girls were crying and screaming or running for their cameras and the boys were joking around. Joey Katsuya and Seto Kaiba had just entered school, not only together, but also holding hands.

Joey and his father were about to be kicked out of their house, so they were moving in with Kaiba, only Joey slept in the room next to Kaiba while his father slept in an entirely different hall. Mokuba learned of the relationship as well as Joey's father. Mokuba accepted it automatically and even said that he was expecting something like this to happen. Joey's father was shocked at first, but he began to accept it as long as they didn't do anything in front of him.

Joey's friends, mostly, seemed fine with the pair. Yugi and Ryou were fine with it as long as he was happy with it. Tea asked for plenty of PDA that she could tape. Yami and Bakura didn't really care. Tristan seemed straight out against it, since "Kaiba was Joey's enemy," but his friend seemed to be dealing with it because he hadn't said anything about it.

The people that worked at Kaiba corps. were just glad that Kaiba had a social life and wouldn't spend all of his time at work.

Kaiba looked at Joey a small smile on his face as he slid his arm over Joey's shoulders, "Thank you."

Joey looked up, surprised, "For what Seto?"

Kaiba smiled slightly larger, "For accepting me and healing my heart. My stepfather made me feel like I would never open up to anybody, but you accepted me and fell in love anyway." He kissed Joey softly on the lips and then on his soft hair.

Joey laughed and pecked Kaiba on the cheek, "Race you home, loser does whatever the winner wants."

Seto smirked, "You're on."

It's done XD. Was it horrible. Should I stop writing now. Tell me how bad/good it is. I like hearing what you people think.

Bye for now.


End file.
